Mariasynthesis
by Abicion
Summary: Getting all botanical up in here.


Maria had reached the castle nursery. Silver moonlight freely passed through the large solarium, revealing the place has quite unkempt and overgrown with deadly plants. Only by passing through this unsightly place would she be closer to finding Richter Belmont, so she put her fears aside and began scouting for a path that would lead her to the opposite side.

She soon lifted herself onto a narrow marble walkway. The stone beam was used for hanging specific species of plants, but it stretched clear to the end of the room and served as a bridge over the dangerous garden below. After she had been walking across this structure for a few moments, she realized she was standing directly above a particular shape that stood out from the monotonous sea of plant life. It was a dried out, half-dead bulb-shaped pitcher plant that had grown large enough the swallow a man whole. After shaking some brief unpleasant visions from her head, Maria regained her courage and continued on her precarious way. That was when fate intervened.

Without warning, the stone beam crumbled under her feet and sent her into a free fall. She barely caught herself by grabbing the remaining portion of the makeshift bridge. Just as she started to pull herself up, a single thick tendril shot out of the vicious looking plant below and became acquainted with her dangling ankles. The monster's downward tug quickly proved to be greater than Maria's arm strength. She screamed as she resumed her fall to the floor, but her landing was surprisingly softened by the plant's inner bedding. Before she had a chance to sit up and regain herself, the pitcher plant closed its mouth and created a sealed environment with its catch trapped inside.

The place was damp and exhibited an earthly smell, but Maria found herself with an ample supply of oxygen inside the cramped space. She at first slowly reached around in the darkness to see if she could find a weakness in the creature's muscle system she could use to pry herself out, but her movements became much more frantic when she realized something horrifying was happening. A warm fluid was beginning to fill the tiny chamber, and it was rapidly disintegrating her dark green dress on contact. She screamed for help, hoping Alucard, the castle's only other living visitor she knew of, would hear her.

A response came from an unexpected source. The curved interior walls of the plant quivered as a deep, masculine voice bombarded its prey from all sides.

"Do not resist me, my lady. This is a very sensitive process, and struggling will only put both of us at risk."

Maria knew the plant was a living creature, but she had no idea it possessed intelligence, much less the ability to her language. This shock was not enough to take her mind out of her current predicament, however, and she shouted as she kicked against the leafy barrier at her feet.

"Whatever you are, I'm not just going to let you... digest me!"

The monster seemed to laugh in the distance. The fluid climbed another inch or so, and Maria noticed it was actually quite soothing when it touched the bare portions of her skin. Had she not just been consumed by a horse-sized Venus fly trap, she may have taken this relaxation spa for granted. In this context, though, she continued to squirm about as the voice replied to her.

"Please, I have no wish to kill you. You're much too valuable to me. This acid only dissolves clothing. I'm simply taking the necessary measures to ensure our connection will be complete."

Maria gasped at this answer and spoke again in confusion.

"What are you trying to do?"

The voice only scoffed at her.

"Don't you know what I am? You must not be a very experienced huntress."

Maria made another attempt to fight out of her prison before the creature spoke again. She found its hull to be incredibly durable and near-impenetrable.

"In any case, I must incorporate a pure maiden into my roots before I can be complete. Sharing your soul is the only way I can prevent myself from withering and dying. When you blossom as my flower, you'll gain my strength while I'll gain your beauty. It's how my kind survives."

Maria clenched her teeth in pent up rage. The truth was out. She was being reduced to raw materials for a new alura une. She had always wondered how an overgrown plant could evolve to the point of having a human girl as its core, but she wasn't exactly thrilled about being able to experience the process firsthand. She gave her captor another harsh kick as she shouted in anger.

"Can't you just use someone else?"

The creature was unfazed by her attack.

"No. I've been waiting for centuries, and my life was nearly at its end before you arrived. I regret that our marriage will deny you certain freedoms, but it will extend your life as much as it will mine. Besides, you're able to communicate with me. You wouldn't be able to hear me if we weren't compatible mates."

Maria's struggles become as lively as ever as she shouted.

"Damn it! Do you really think I'll let you do whatever you want with me?"

Once Maria was submerged up to her neck in enriched botanic fluid, she noticed it was giving off a faint vapor that easily found its way into her nostrils. A feeling of lightheadedness followed suit, and she quickly found her resistance becoming weaker and her limbs betraying her. As her vision became increasingly foggy, she heard the monster's voice rumble toward her again.

"Good, the fertilizer is taking effect. Try to relax. The discomfort you're about to feel is only temporary. It will fade once your bloodstream has been rerouted to mine."

* * *

><p>Alucard never heard any of Maria's cries, but he was wondering where she could have stumbled off to since the last time they crossed paths in the castle. When he arrived at the indoor garden, he found it to be covered with the same overgrowth of wildlife. The only identifiable difference in the location's appearance was much of the assorted flowers and weeds had been pushed back to clear a path toward one specific object. It was an enormous green plant adorned by a closed white rose. The flower's base looked plump and healthy, and Alucard stepped forward when something caused him to decide a closer inspection was necessary. He stopped in place when he inadvertently stepped on a dry patch of grass, causing an abrupt crunch to fill the room. In response to this noise, the oversized rose began to stir with small signs of life and slowly blossomed. What he saw next astounded him.<p>

Maria was situated in the center of the rose, leaning forward as if she had been using the frontmost portion as a pillow. She was naked except for the forest green ribbon still decorating her golden hair. When she arched backwards, she stretched her arms and happily yawned. The petals only concealed her up to her hips, and she shamelessly purred as her glistening, nectar-soaked body absorbed a few rays of moonlight. A strong floral fragrance drifted from her skin, leaving Alucard slightly intoxicated. When she opened her eyes, she revealed the abundant supply of chlorophyll now coursing through her veins had caused her irises to change to a vibrant lime color. Her petals gently rustled in the same rhythm as her heartbeat, and the leaves hanging from her base swayed each time she breathed. She offered her visitor a sweet smile when she looked down at him.

"Hi, Alucard."

After overcoming his shock, Alucard unsheathed his sword and set his sight on the creature's quivering base. Maria responded by casting an angry scowl and summoning a group of vines to launch from the ground and capture him by the wrists and ankles. His weapon flew from his hands as he was roughly pulled through the air. The vines stopped him in place when his eyes were few feet away from Maria's. She appeared to be content with herself before he fought against his restraints and shouted.

"Don't worry, Maria! I'll get you out of this thing!"

These words caused the girl's expression to change to a sad frown. She became happy again when another thick vine reached out of the base of the plant and found its way to her shoulder on its own will. She giggled and gave the vine a soft kiss before she rested the side of her head against it. She then replied to Alucard with a restored grin.

"Don't say that. This 'thing' is a part of my body now. Trying to rip me out would kill me along with it."

As Alucard put up another futile fight, yet another vine slowly rose from the garden floor and made its way toward him. This one was clearly under Maria's command, and it was tipped with a single dripping thorn. It pricked him on the neck before pulling away, and she carefully watched as it made her prey weary. She spoke to Alucard in a relieved tone.

"Hmm... I wasn't sure my poison would work on a dhampir. I guess your human half still has weaknesses."

Alucard shook his head as he tried to stay awake, then responded in a puzzled tone.

"What are you doing?"

Just as he finished speaking, the lowest leaves on the base on the plant peeled away to reveal a small ditch occupied by a row of infant-like mandragora. When their blanket was lifted and moonlight began striking their bodies, the tiny creatures squealed in unison and snapped their piranha mouths upward, announcing their hunger. Maria smiled toward them compassionately before her attention returned to Alucard.

"These are the seedlings my husband and I planted. Aren't they cute?"

Alucard was nearly unconscious now, and his eyes aimlessly rolled through his head as simply trying to speak became a battle.

"Ma... ria..."

Maria frowned slightly as she nodded, showing her understanding for his worries. However, she now had something her new persona cared about more, and she was determined to do anything for it.

"I'm sorry, Alucard, but mommy needs to feed her babies."

Alucard could feel himself being lowered to the ground despite his cloudy and unreliable orientation. The last thing he heard was the sound of snapping jaws becoming closer to his ear, and then everything was black.


End file.
